


Eating Out

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: "Why is it called eating out?" Sansa asked suddenly, making Jon choke on the spoonful of soup in his mouth.





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - Eating out.  
> I was going to do another Jongritte one but then I decided I wanted Jonsa  
> Lets face it, it was going to be a Jon one regardless :p

"Why is it called eating out?" Sansa asked suddenly, making Jon choke on the spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"What?" he spluttered, blinking at her from behind his rounded glasses with an expression as if she had grown two heads.

Sansa continued, curious. "When guys go down on a girl, why is it called eating out?"

"Well, um," Jon mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as she continued to blink innocently at him. "I don't really know."

"I guess it is like blow job," she stated, sounding far too innocent for those words to come out of her mouth. "It doesn't make much sense really. Because you don't blow, you suck. Or well, I will when we get to that point."

"I don't think we should be talking about this in the cafeteria," he quipped, hoping that attempting humour would distract him from his growing erection. He certainly doesn't need  _that_ in the middle of the school lunch hall!

"No, I suppose not," his girlfriend agreed with a sniff. She rose up, kissing him lightly on the cheek before no doubt heading to find Margaery. "Maybe we could do it at my house instead."

Jon was glad that this time he had been too slow to take another mouthful of his lunch for he feared it would have been across the table with those teasing words.

Later, after Sansa had sighed and moaned against his tongue and he had descended into a frantic, panting mess against the assault of her own mouth, he had decided on an answer for her.

"I think it is called a blow job because it is work and it is called eating out because it is a treat," he decided.

Sansa snorted beside him, her fingers idly tracing his chest. "You said it honey."


End file.
